Trop, c'est trop !
by busard
Summary: John craque. Suite de "une si gentille vieille dame". Sherlock/ John partie 4.
1. Chapter 1

Je suis bloquée avec ma fic sur Harry potter. Alors pour me changer les idées et dépasser ce problème, j'ai décidée de mettre en ligne une sur Sherlock. Celle-ci fait immédiatement suite à "Une si charmante vieille dame". J'espère que vous aimerez.

Trop, c'est trop !  


John ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un qui était colérique. Bien au contraire ! Il était bien souvent vu comme quelqu'un de très calme et posé. Ce qui lui permettait de pouvoir excuser Sherlock quand celui-ci dépassait les bornes, ce qui arrivait très souvent. Il était, en général, apprécié des gens qui le connaissait. Et aucuns d'eux n'auraient put prévoir à quel point un John en colère pouvait être dangereux.

John avait cependant quelques excuses à son excès. Il s'était réveillé ce matin pour se rendre compte que la femme à qui il s'était confié depuis de nombreux mois connaissait les frères Holmes. La nuit dernière, John avait été bien trop épuisé pour s'étonner de la présence de Margareth dans son appartement. Mais il en allait tout autrement ce matin.

Un rapide interrogatoire de Sherlock lui apprit que la vieille dame n'était autre que la fameuse Mummy, dont il avait entendu parler depuis le début de sa colocation du 221 B. Ayant apprit cela, John retourna dans sa chambre où il s'accorda les bienfait d'une violente crise nerveuse. Violente mais heureusement silencieuse. Après cela il redescendit prendre son petit-déjeuné comme si de rien n'était, sous le regard plus que perplexe de Sherlock.

La situation aurait put empirée, sachant que Sherlock n'aimait pas, mais absolument pas, ne pas comprendre quelque chose. Et John était tout à fait conscient que les sentiments faisaient parties des rares choses qui échappaient à la compréhension de Sherlock. Bien sur le détective savait quelles passions poussaient au crime, mais il était tout à fait incapable de comprendre la réaction de John.

John fut sauvé de l'interrogatoire auquel Sherlock l'aurait sans doute soumis par un appel de Lestrade. Apparemment une femme et son mari avaient trouvés la mort au même moment en étant chacun dans des quartiers très éloignés de Londres. Tout à sa joie d'avoir un nouveau mystère à éclaircir, Sherlock en oublia le cas de John, au plus grand soulagement de ce dernier.

Le trajet en taxi se passa calmement. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivés sur le lieu ou la femme avait été retrouvée morte que tout allât de mal en pis. Donovan se trouvait devant l'entrée de l'immeuble et elle parut très mécontente de voir le détective consultant.

" On n'a pas besoin de votre aide ! Taré !" Dit elle en guise de bonjour.

John grinça des dents tant aux mots prononcés qu'au ton plus que méprisant qu'avait employée l'agent Donovan. Mais comme Sherlock ne réagit pas, John décida, une nouvelle fois, de laisser tomber. Mais cela lui était de plus en plus dur au fil du temps.

Lestrade et Anderson se tenait près du cadavre d'une femme d'environ 35 ans. Elle s'appelait Eleonor Wells, leur apprit Lestrade. Sherlock ne perdit pas de temps et il se mit à examiner le cadavre, pour le plus grand mécontentement d'Anderson.

" Pourquoi laissez vous ce psychopathe se balader sur ma scène de crime ?" Demanda il d'une voix agacée à Lestrade. " Qui ne vous dit pas que ce n'est pas lui qui a déposé le corps ici ? On ne sait jamais avec ce genre de fou !"

" Ça c'est bien vrai !" S'exclama Sally qui avait rejoint son amant. " La police n'a que faire de ce genre d'amateurs ! Laissez faire les professionnels !"

John s'attendait à ce que Lestrade dise quelque chose, mais l'inspecteur resta silencieux, laissant ses subordonnés dire du mal de Sherlock devant toutes les personnes présentes. Sherlock, à son habitude, les ignora, mais John ne put pas en faire de même. Il était plus que temps que les agents du Yard fassent connaissance avec le sergent Watson.

Justement, Lestrade était en train de demander à Sherlock si il avait découvert des indices qui leur permettraient d'appréhender le tueur. Sherlock s'apprêtait à répondre quand John entra en action.

" Sherlock !" Dit il de sa plus belle voix de militaire. " Nous partons immédiatement !"

Sherlock jeta un regard perdu en direction de John. Il ne comprenait absolument pas la réaction de son ami.

" Mais, John, je n'ai pas encore fait part de mes découvertes." Dit il calmement.

" Il n'est pas question que tu dises quoi que ce soit à ces "professionnels" ! Nous y allons maintenant."

"Voyons John !" S'interposa Lestrade. " J'ai fait venir Sherlock pour qu'il nous aide à résoudre ces meurtres. Il ne peut pas partir avant d'avoir dit ce qu'il à découvert."

"Et je suppose que vous allez payer Sherlock pour son aide ?" Demanda John d'une voix dure.

" Vous savez bien que non. Je fait déjà un assez gros écart au règlement en le laissant venir sur une scène de crime !"

" Donc vous le faite travailler gratuitement, et vous laissez vos subalternes, qui soit dit en passant sont incapables de faire correctement leur travail, l'insulter librement et au vu de tous !" Clarifia John.

Lestrade ne trouva rien à redire à cela.

" Il va vous falloir revoir sérieusement vos méthodes !" Explosa John. " Sachez que tant que Sherlock n'aura pas reçu les excuses plus que nécessaires de vos subordonnés, il ne vous aidera plus sur aucun problèmes. Faites moi confiance pour cela ! Maintenant, Sherlock, nous y allons !"

" Sherlock ?" Tenta piteusement Lestrade, mais le regard glacial de John l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

Sherlock suivit John sans un mot. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent dans le taxi que Sherlock ouvrit enfin la bouche. "Merci" dit il tout simplement.

Fin ?

Je ne sais pas si je dois écrire les excuses de Donovan et Anderson. Faites moi savoir si vous voulez les lire. Et laissez moi une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir.


	2. les excuses

Comme vous avez été nombreux à me le demander, voici les excuses. J'ai écris plusieurs versions, mais je pense que celle-ci est la meilleure. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Les excuses  


Lestrade était dans l'incapacité de trouver le coupable, et il en était parfaitement conscient. Normalement il aurait appelé Sherlock à le rescousse, mais depuis l'ultimatum de John, le détective consultant n'était plus retourné au Yard. Lestrade avait cru que lorsque Sherlock se serait ennuyé suffisamment longtemps, il serait revenu supplier Lestrade de lui trouver un cas à résoudre et que toute cette affaire aurait été oubliée. Malheureusement pour l'inspecteur rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu.

Peu après que John eut interdit à Sherlock d'aider le Yard tant que Donovan et Anderson ne seraient pas excusés pour leur comportement, il avait publié sur son blog les raisons pour lesquelles Sherlock se retrouvait sans cas important. Il en avait résulté une recrudescence des demandes auprès du détective consultants de la part des lecteurs du blog de John. Parallèlement les confrères inspecteurs de Lestrade avaient ordonnés à leurs subordonnée de montrer le plus total respect envers le détective consultant. Ceci mis au point, ils n'avaient pas hésité d'aller demander l'aide de Sherlock, qui la leur avait bien entendu accordé. Sherlock était bien loin de s'ennuyer !

Lestrade comprenait parfaitement la réaction de Sally et de Anderson. Sherlock ne se privait pas de faire savoir ce qu'il pensait d'eux à la moindre occasion. Si il n'avait pas eut autant besoin de Sherlock, Lestrade, lui aussi, se serait laissé aller à montrer sa rancune envers le détective. Cependant, force lui était de constater que depuis que John vivait avec Sherlock, le détective ne provoquait plus trop ses subordonnés. Bien sur il ne manquait aucune occasion de faire savoir ce qu'il pensait de Donovan et Anderson, mais maintenant il ne faisait plus que répondre à leurs piques. John n'avait pas vu comment Sherlock pouvait être cruel avant, donc il ne pouvait pas comprendre la haine de ses subordonnés.

Mais maintenant Lestrade n'avait plus le choix. "L'écorcheur" avait déjà fait une quatrième victime et il fallait l'arrêter au plus vite. Et sans l'aide de Sherlock cela serait impossible. C'est pourquoi Lestrade avait convoqué Sally et Anderson dans son bureau ce matin là. Il décida que l'approche directe serait la meilleure.

"Je veux que vous alliez présenter des excuses à Sherlock." Déclara il tout de go.

" Monsieur !" S'exclama Sally outrée.

" Nous avons besoin de lui. Et vous savez comme moi que John ne le laissera pas nous aider si vous ne le faites pas. Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'être sincères. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est juste de le paraitre."

" Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui !" S'exclama Anderson. " Nous nous sommes très bien débrouillés sans lui depuis trois mois !"

" Malheureusement si. Notre brigade est passée bonne dernière depuis que nous travaillons sans son aide." Expliqua Lestrade. " Et nous n'avons toujours aucune piste malgré les quatre victimes de l'écorcheur. Si nous ne mettons pas rapidement la main sur ce monstre, nous risquons tous la rétrogradation."

Ces paroles choquèrent Sally et Anderson. Ils savaient que leur taux de réussite avait baissé, mais ils n'auraient jamais cru à un tel point. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils en étaient pleinement conscient, et cela ne leur plaisait absolument pas.

XXXXXXX

John et Sherlock étaient tranquillement en train de boire leur thé tout en discutant du dernier cas que Hopkins avait confié à Sherlock. Soudain des coups violents furent frappés à la porte. John se demanda vaguement quel malotrus pouvait se comporter ainsi. Mais en voyant le franc sourire que Sherlock affichait, il se dit que l'après-midi allait surement être des plus intéressant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Anderson et Donovan furent introduits dans le salon du 221 B. Le visage de Sherlock avait reprit son air impassible, vaguement ennuyé. John, quand à lui, avait beaucoup de mal à lutter contre le sourire qui voulait prendre place sur ses lèvres.

" Mr Anderson et Mle Dononovan ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venus faire une nouvelle recherche de drogue ?" Demanda Sherlock d'une voix faussement douce.

" Vous savez très bien pourquoi nous sommes là, ta... Mr Holmes." Dit Sally d'une voix revêche. " Nous sommes venus vous présenter nos excuses."

" Oui ! Toutes nos excuses." Dit Anderson d'une voix chargée de ressentiment.

John perdit tout à coup son envie de rire. Vraiment ? Ils croyait réellement que cela suffirait ? Ils étaient encore plus stupides que ce que Sherlock déclarait qu'ils étaient si ils croyaient que John allait les laisser s'en tirer comme cela !

" Et pourquoi donc vous excusez vous ?" Demanda il d'un ton froid.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, alors il serait déjà mort au vu de celui que lui envoyèrent les agents du yard. Leur visage eurent la même expression que si ils avaient avalés un citron.

" Nous présentons nos excuses pour vous avoir insulter lors de votre dernière consultation." Commença Sally. Le "même si s'était totalement justifié" facilement devinable à la fin de sa phrase.

Anderson ne dit rien, il se contenta de hocher la tête pour montrer qu'il partageait l'avis de sa maitresse.

John jeta un regard discret en direction de Sherlock pour voir si il était satisfait des excuses présentées. Pour sa part, John les jugeaient des plus faibles, mais seul l'avis de Sherlock comptait. En voyant son ami pencher légèrement la tête sur le coté, John comprit que cela suffisait à Sherlock. Mais il ne serait pas dit qu'ils les laisseraient s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il savait que Sherlock n'acceptait que parce qu'il voulait participer à l'enquête sur l'écorcheur.

" Il est bien évident que cela ne se reproduira plus jamais !" Dit il de sa meilleure voix de soldat.

" Bien sur" " Évidemment" Furent les réponses de Donovan et Anderson.

" Que cela soit bien clair dans votre esprit. La prochaine fois que cela se reproduira vous pourrez dire adieu à votre travail. Et ne croyez surtout pas que ce soit des paroles en l'air. Vos collègues sont assez intelligents pour comprendre le respect dut à un consultant. Je n'en attend pas moins de vous."

A nouveau les deux agents du Yard hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment. Puis, sans un autre mot ils quittèrent le salon. Ils eurent la présence d'esprit d'attendre d'être dans la rue pour laisser échapper leur colère. Confirmant ainsi l'idée de John qu'ils étaient une paire d'idiots pour ne pas avoir remarquer que la fenêtre du salon qui donnait sur la rue était grande ouverte !

" Tu les as laissés s'en tirer facilement !" Dit il à Sherlock.

" Ils n'en valent pas la peine. De toute façon même si j'avais insisté, ils n'auraient pas été plus sincères. Et comme cela Lestrade va pouvoir venir plus vite me présenter le cas de l'écorcheur."

"Je sais." Soupira John. " Mais je suis toujours furieux après eux. J'aurais voulu qu'ils payent plus."

" Ne t'en fait pas. Ils vont payer. Ils me haïssent, et je ne peux pas dire sans raison, et un jour ou l'autre ils finiront par craquer."

" Mycroft s'occupera d'eux, alors." Dit John avec un mauvais sourire.

" Je ne comprend pas de quoi il se mêle !" Dit Sherlock d'une voix d'enfant gâté.

" C'est ton frère, et il t'aime à sa façon. Tout comme toi tu l'aimes à ta façon." John ne tint pas compte de l'air outré de Sherlock. "Il fera tout pour te protéger. Et même si il n'agit pas de la meilleure façon, il fait tout du moins des efforts. Tu devrait en faire aussi."

Sherlock se mit à bouder. John n'en tint pas compte, sachant que dès que Lestrade l'appellerait, le détective sortirait de son attitude d'enfant. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se verser un verre de l'excellent Whisky que Mycroft lui avait fait parvenir le lendemain de l'ultimatum posé à lestrade. John avait beaucoup apprécié, ainsi que le gâteau et le baisé sur le joue dont Margareth l'avait gratifié le jeudi suivant. Oui ! Donovan et Anderson finiraient par craquer ! Et ce jour là John aurait grand plaisir à les voir chuter. Après tout il n'était pas un saint, et il n'avait jamais apprécié être traité de "toutou" de Sherlock !

Fin.

La prochaine histoire sera, enfin, sur la déclaration de John. Je suis en train de travailler dessus. J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre. je ne voulais pas en faire trop. J'espère que le résultat vous satisfera autant que moi. A bientôt.


End file.
